Jigera
The Jigera are a Near-Human species native to the planet of the same name in the Peruvian Sector. Known for being a calm, scholarly species, the Jigera have proven to be quite stalwart against enemies, even given their more pacifist approach towards their society. Appearance and Biology The Jigera are pale skinned humanoids with much the same physiological make-up as Humans. The only exception is that their ears taper to a point at the top of the cartilage, much the same as the Tinar’ri. This has led to speculation that the Jigera may be linked to the Tinar’ri ancestrally, but their genetic markers show a closer evolution from Human stock. Jigera of the upper castes of society bare a scar that runs across the bridge of their noses, known as the V’ykfal mark or scar of V’ykfal, used to note their status among their people. This is a tradition that has held within their society for eons. Culture and Society The Jigera, even through the eras of the Empire and New Republic, have maintained a rigid caste system among their people. There are four levels: *The Grulauch – The lowest of the castes. The Grulauch are usually found to be menial laborers without much property. *The Ogdru – Although second from the lowest of the castes, the Ogdru are respected for their contributions to society as artisans and skilled professionals. Any individuals serving as security or in a military capacity are also counted in this caste. *The Caypor – The caste level of Caypor is held exclusively for the scholars and historians of Jigera society. These individuals can have the scar of V’ykfal, which was once reserved only for royalty, but since the days when the Jigera were part of the Galactic Republic, has come to be a mark of status among all people of the upper castes. Jigera have been known to give Jedi and other Force-users honorary membership into this caste. *The Ni’Domhnail – The highest of the castes within Jigera society, the Ni’Domhnail represent individuals of noble birth, wealth, heroic deeds, and the royalty of Jigera. All members of this caste bare the V’ykfal scar. The Jigera have had a dynasty of the royal line of Ahimsa for approximately 7,567 years, as of 0 BBY. The Ahimsa family and their descendents have kept the traditions of knowledge and peaceful existence going since their ascension to the royal line since that time. Although the Jigera do not show outward signs of hostility and tend to be more concerned with gathering and maintaining knowledge, they do keep themselves ready for confrontations, should they arise. In the event of having to confront an enemy, the Jigera often employ one of many Martial Arts that they have recorded and tracked throughout the years. Often times, the Jigera prove to be very deadly in their expertise of these techniques, although they always attempt to use them only for self-defense. Jigera in the Galaxy While not unique, there are not many Jigera that travel the stars. Most often, a Jigera found off-world will be in search of knowledge or working in a scholarly field. RPG D6 Stats Homeworld: Jigera Technology Level: Space Attribute Dice: 12D DEXTERITY 2D/4D KNOWLEDGE 3D/5D MECHANICAL 1D/3D PERCEPTION 2D/4D STRENGTH 2D/4D TECHNICAL 1D/3D Special Abilities: Knowledge Skills: All Jigera have had schooling which focuses on a board scope of knowledge based subjects throughout their early lives. This schooling also involves memory skills. Jigera receive a +1D to all Knowledge skills except Willpower when performing skill checks. Story Factors: None. Move: 10/12 Size: 1.5 to 2 meters Lifespan: 275 standard years Category:Species Category:Near-Human Species